


Hide and Seek

by VeeChaos



Series: A Stone With an Inclusion [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, BillDip, Blow Jobs, Death, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, Loneliness, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Oral Sex, Smut, jfc the tags why did i write this, veechaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeChaos/pseuds/VeeChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone threw the wardrobe door open and a flash of bright light blinded Dipper. He squinted and peeked between his fingers up to the dark figure enveloped with light. He blinked few times, his vision finally focusing enough to see a familiar, inhumanly wide grin, slicing pale face in half, and a shock of blond hair with black tips.</p><p>“Bill! Find your own hiding place! This one is mine!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> "4000 words of sexual tension" aka my first smut fic. Enjoy!

Someone threw the wardrobe door open and a flash of bright light blinded Dipper. With a whine of pain he shut his eyes tight and covered them with his left arm. Had Mabel found him already? That was quick even for her. On the other hand, the young man had to admit, this was rather obvious place to hide.

When the victorious scream hadn’t come, Dipper squinted and peeked between his fingers up to the dark figure enveloped with light. He blinked few times, his vision finally focusing enough to see a familiar, inhumanly wide grin, slicing pale face in half, and a shock of blond hair with black tips.

“Bill! Find your own hiding place! This one is mine!”

The demon’s smile seemed to grow even bigger. “Shut up, there’s enough space for both of us!” he said, already sliding inside the narrow piece of wooden furniture.

“No, there isn- uh!” Bill basically threw himself at Dipper, punching him in the ribs with an elbow. “God, remind me why am I playing hide and seek with you again?” he grumbled, rubbing his aching side. He was pretty sure the blond have done that on purpose. “Aren’t we all a bit too old for that?”

“Be quiet Pine Tree, or Shooting Star will find us.” Bill squeezed himself forcefully beside the brunette, trying not to bump his head into the top of the wardrobe, and swung the door shut, bathing them in utter darkness.

They shifted awkwardly in the small space, trying to find comfortable positions, but there weren’t many possibilities. They ended up facing each other, feet tangling, backs pressed to the sides of the - thankfully empty - closet. Bill put his right arm just above Dipper’s left shoulder, lounging on it. If the mortal had been able to see anything, he would probably be quite flustered about the sudden closeness of the demon, but the darkness offered surprising amount of comfort.

The younger man was aware that Bill was leaning over him, too tall to stand straight in a small space like that. He could feel heat radiating from his body and the light tickle of his breath sliding down his hair and face. He tried to move as far back as he could, but there wasn’t any space left. The cool wooden board against his back was quickly adjusting to his temperature.

In the complete silence that fell between them, Dipper could hear all too well the sound of their breaths, weaving together. His heartbeat started to speed up. He swallowed hard and, annoyed by the audibility of it, turned his head to the side, blushing lightly.

He was sure Bill knew how he felt about him. Was he trying to make him suffer this way or was he just oblivious to what he was doing to him? The only thing the young adult was certain of was that the blonde didn’t return his feelings. He always seemed to ignore any shows of affection or even ostentatiously ditching the topic with a frown on his face.

Dipper felt his insides knot painfully, woeful expression crept onto his face unintentionally.

A light giggle just above him pulled him out of his thoughts.

“What are you laughing at?!” he snapped at the demon.

Bill put a hand over his lips, leaning into him. Dipper made a small startled sound, feeling the man’s cold fingers on his, his face only growing hotter. “Shhh, I told you to be quiet! Your sister is coming!” the demon whispered straight into his ear.

Dipper let out a shuddering breath through his nose and moved his head to the side again, but Bill didn’t let go or move back. The brunette felt surrounded by him - their chests pressed together and long arms pinning him in place. His palms clenched to fists by his sides, body tensing.

Bill was too close.

Way too close.

But the demon was right – a faint sound of footsteps could be heard from the direction of the stairs and then soft, sing-song calling of his sister, “Dipper, Bill! Where are you?” She was walking around the room, checking different hiding spots. Floorboards were creaking under her feet.

Dipper felt his hearts skip a beat when he heard her come closer to the wardrobe. If she opened it what would she see? Her flushed like never before brother, immobilized by a demon he had a crush on? That wasn't funny. He grabbed Bill’s wrist to tear his hand away, but the blond only seemed to hold him tighter.

Mabel stepped to the wardrobe door and put a hand on the handle. Dipper was screaming mentally. She knew about his feelings towards the demon and if she saw this scene she wouldn’t let him live peacefully ever again. He could already imagine her making fun of him every time she saw him.

His sister pulled the handle and…

The door didn’t budge. The closet was locked.

Dipper’s eyes widened. There was no way they could be possibly locked. The key was lost ages ago. How could this-

Right. Bill.

Dipper used his free hand to punch the man lightly in the arm. In answer Bill laughed soundlessly into the boy’s neck, hot breath running down his bare skin. He shivered at the feeling and rolled every curse he knew over in his mind. His eyes fluttered shut and he took a deep, slow breath, trying to calm himself.

He couldn’t have been reacting like that. He needed Bill to stop. Right that moment.

Meanwhile Mabel moved through the room to the corridor, mumbling something indistinctly, and closed the door behind herself. Dipper could hear her run down the stairs and scream something he didn’t quite catch, but sounded strangely similar to “Where are you idiots? I’m not gonna look for you forever!”

The young man sagged weakly against the wardrobe wall. She was gone. That was one problem less. Though, the other was that he was still locked in a closet with a certain demon he seemed to be uncomfortably attracted to and who… was still holding him down with his whole, distractingly warm, body.

Dipper opened his eyes and pulled on Bill’s wrist again. This time the demon let him move his hand away, returning the brunette’s privilege to speak.

“That’s cheating, you know?”

Bill laughed again and pressed the cool tip of his pointy nose to the side of boy’s neck. “Only a little,” he murmured, voice low, lips brushing Dipper’s skin lightly. The young man's mouth dropped open in a silent gasp as the demon moved higher, sliding his nose behind his ear and then nibbling delicately on the earlobe.

"Bill," Dipper breathed, his free arm instinctively went up to clutch on the other's shirt. Small, closed-mouthed kisses were being pressed to his ear, neck and jaw. He could feel his legs grow weak. “B-Bill...?”

The demon’s wrist slipped from the Dipper's grasp and went to the boy's waist, while the other hand moved to cup his neck. Bill began to trace the curve of his jaw with a thumb, lovingly. The cold tips of his fingers were pressing lightly into Dipper's hot skin. He could feel each digit on him individually, points of burning coldness, sending chills down his whole body.

“Can I kiss you?” Bill asked quietly, brushing his nose against the boy's cheek.

Dipper's heart felt like it's about to jump out of his chest, but he nodded lightly. His fingers clutched tighter on the material of Bill's shirt. The other shifted, pressing his mouth to his own, carefully and gently. This felt so nice. Bill's lips were warm and soft, absolute contrast to his - dry and chapped. Suddenly Dipper realised how horrible he must have felt like. After a second the blond pulled away slightly, his warm breath sliding down Dipper's skin. The human's heart sunk. He didn't like it... But then Bill returned with much more intent. Pines' lips parted under the pressure and Bill's tongue found its way between them.

The demon pulled Dipper closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Dipper made a small sound in the back of his throat, his arms wrapped themselves around Bill's neck, drawing him down. Their tongues sliding against each other was making him dizzy, lightheaded, but he didn't want to stop. He never wanted to stop.

Bill tasted sweet, like Pitt Cola and fruits, and smelled- Oh dear God, Dipper couldn't even begin to describe it. It was deep, rich scent, but with a dose of lightness. He smelled like joy and danger, like fresh air and root spices*, like something ephemeral. It surrounded him, like the demon wanted to confuse all of his senses.

The blond sucked on Dipper's lower lip and the boy gasped loudly into the darkness, the sound echoing back to him in the small space of the closet. His breath was becoming uneven and shallow, his heart racing. Bill's hand moved from the young man's lower back to his hip, scratching him lightly through the shirt on the way, where he grasped on it firmly.

The demon caught Pine Tree's tongue between his teeth and bit it playfully - not hard enough to cause damage, but enough to hurt - which earned him a hoarse moan. He then broke the kiss and moved to the brunette's throat, leaving wet kisses and nibbling at the sensitive skin.

“Dipper," Bill breathed thickly, "I want to touch you.” The brunette only whimpered in response and pressed himself closer to the demon, balling his hands into fists while grasping the front of his shirt. He had never imagined this happening. He hadn't dared to. Bill is a demon. Besides he doesn't like him... But apparently he does. Who knew...

Dipper's thoughts were interrupted by a strong shove into the closed wardrobe door. He opened his mouth to protest against the violence when Cipher's thigh slid between his legs, pressing against the hardening bulge of his jeans. A startled groan escaped his parted lips. The demon's hands moved up and down the man's chest, teasingly slow. The tips of his fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt, touching his burning hot skin, while his mouth returned to working on his neck.

Dipper moved his head back, allowing the blond more access. Bill trailed his throat with his tongue down to his sternum. A sudden hard bite on his collarbone made the brunette cry out and his hips bucked forward involuntarily. He swallowed hard between heavy breaths, feeling Bill's hands wander further under his T-shirt, feeling every curve of muscles and bones under his skin.

The demon pressed his nails hard against the young man's ribs and dragged them down, just to return back up, soothing the irritated skin with his cold palms. Dipper hissed at the sensation and bit his lip. Bill’s hands pushed his T-shirt up slowly and he let go of the demon’s clothing to let him pull it over his head.

Bill’s hands returned to Dipper’s chest immediately after the shirt has been discarded somewhere on the wardrobe floor, smoothing its sides and front lightly. He bowed down, licking a line down his sternum and tickling his skin with the loose strands of his hair. Dipper’s fingernails dug into the wooden surface behind him as the demon started teasing one of his nipples with his tongue and pinching the other with his fingers.

"Oh shit..." Dipper let out a breathy moan, looking into the darkness with half lidded eyes, his mouth ajar.

“What a lovely face,” Bill giggled after straightening.

“You can see in the- Oh my god...” Dipper’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned crimson.

"Of course I can. I'm a demon, remember?" Bill replied with a smirk on his face. Dipper covered his eyes with one hand, making a pained whine.

The demon laughed again, voice deep, and leaned closer to the young man. “I wasn’t joking when I said it’s lovely.” He bit lightly on his earlobe and moved his thigh slowly back and forth between Dipper’s legs, rubbing on his erection.

The brunette’s breath hitched and he moved his hand to his mouth, trying to block any sounds coming out of it. His head shot back, hitting hard against the wardrobe’s door. Bill grinned wide in the dark and grabbed Dipper’s wrist with one hand, pulling it away from his face, while the other gripped the hair on the back of his head.

Cipher locked their lips together, kissing the young man deeply, and pinned his wrist to the wooden surface. He could hear the scraping of Dipper’s fingernails on the closet door as he bucked his hips in the rhythm with Bill’s leg.

The blond man broke the kiss and groaned thickly, rubbing his abdomen against Dipper. His hand untangled from the other’s hair to lie flat on the younger’s occiput and he pressed his whole body to Pine Tree’s.

Dipper’s eyes shot open when he heard a loud bang of wardrobe doors, slamming hard against the bookcase standing beside it. His heart skipped a beat as he lost his balance and began falling backwards, the sensation making him feel hollow inside.

He hit something with his back. Something soft and- springy? With Bill’s weight on top, he bounced on the surface lightly, to finally settle in the- cushions. Bill teleported them to the bed…

Said demon leaned over Dipper on his elbows, smug smile plastered on his face. Now in the soft light of the purple dusk the young man could see the soft blush on his pale cheeks and the dilation of his pupils; the slightly parted lips, swollen and red from kissing; how his chest was heaving in uneven breaths. Seeing the demon so human, so open shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was.

Dipper blinked few times, trying to shake off the fog that covered his mind. He put his hands on Bill’s shoulders. "Bill, wait. Mabel..."

The demon only moved closer, placing small kisses on the other’s chest and smoothing his stomach with one hand. “She got bored-” A kiss. “-of looking-” Another. “-for us.” A lick. “Is at Pacifica’s.” He hovered over Dipper’s flushed face and sent him a wide grin. “Actually sent you a text that she’s staying overnight."

Dipper paused, looking into Bill’s hazy eyes, then moved up to kiss him hard and the other reacted with the same passion, their teeth clicked against each other, and the blond pressed Dipper back into the mattress, grinding against him and making small moans in the back of his throat.

Pines snuck his hands under Bill’s white dress shirt and dragged his fingernails along the bumps of his spine, then pulled on the material, indicating that he wants it off. Right now.

Bill kneeled between Dipper’s legs and, not averting his gaze from his lover, started slowly unbuttoning the garment. Button after button from top to the bottom, Dipper observed more and more of the pale skin being revealed. He licked his lips absentmindedly as Bill slid the shirt off his shoulders. His hands itched to touch.

The demon threw the piece of clothing on the ground and leaned over Dipper again, pushing his legs further apart. The brunette automatically reached forward, smoothing his palms slowly from Bill’s shoulders, down to his lower back where they stayed just by the hem of his trousers.

Cipher leaned in and gave Dipper a quick peck on the lips, then quickly moved further down to place an open mouthed kiss on his shoulder. The younger man could feel his tongue tasting his skin and gasped quietly when teeth pressed harshly into him and Bill sucked hard on his skin.

One of Bill’s hands moved to stroke his inner thigh, circling closer and closer to his crotch, but not close enough. He moved his hips impatiently, lacking the, oh so desired, friction. Bill chuckled quietly, but obeyed and palmed Dipper’s erection through his combat trousers. The young man moaned thickly and moved his hips up. His hands fell to his sides to clench onto the sheets of the bed.

The demon slid the tip of his nose up the line of Pines’ throat and sucked on his earlobe as his slender fingers moved to the button of Dipper’s trousers, undoing it with ease along with the fly.

The younger man visibly tensed at that and Bill paused to look at his face. "What’s wrong? You want me to stop?" His voice was completely serious with no trace of his usual mockery, worry showing in his knitted brows.

"N-no." Dipper’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again, louder. “No, I’m fine. It’s just-” He looked away from the demon, blushing harder. “Um… My first time with- uh…” He bit his lip.

“Oh.” Bill smiled to himself and gently cupped Pine Tree’s cheek to turn his head back. “It’s okay, don’t worry.” He pressed their foreheads together and started soothingly stroke his cheek with a thumb. “Contrary to popular belief, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Dipper moved his head to kiss his lover lightly and Bill could feel him smiling against his lips.

“You sure?”

Dipper only hummed affirmatively and tangled his fingers into Bill’s blond hair as the other moved to kiss his collarbone.

The demon proceeded to move lower, showering the skin of the brunette with light pecks and occasional delicate bites. His fingers lingered at the other’s nipples, rubbing and pinching, while he licked his way down his abdomen, his nose tracing the line of hair under his belly button.

Dipper was now breathing audibly through his mouth, his body shivering from time to time. Bill hooked his fingers under the young man’s trousers and underwear, and pulled at it. The other lifted his hips to make it easier, and after a second of struggle his clothing joined Bill’s shirt on the floor.

A gust of cold night air hit Dipper’s raging erection, making him inhale loudly at the sensation, though his attention to that was quickly diverted by Bill, leaving wet kisses and small bites on his inner thigh, smoothing the other in slow strokes with his hand.

The human whined in frustration and buckled his hips lightly. Bill smiled lightly and bit on his skin harder and firmly pressed Dipper to the mattress, immobilizing him, but obediently moved his attention to the man’s taut member in front of him. He licked his lips and breathed hotly on it, earning another broken whine. Finally he took Dipper in hand and moved his fingers on the smooth skin lightly. He bowed to lick the whole length of the shaft from the bottom to the top, to press an open mouthed kiss to the glans and then licked it with hot, slick tongue.

Dipper threw his head back with a thick moan, digging his fingers into the sheets, as Bill took him into his mouth. The warm wetness felt so good, Dipper couldn’t help himself but try and jerk his hips up again, but the demon was holding him down, pressing his digits hard into his skin.

The brunette fisted his palms in Bill’s locks helplessly, making the demon purr at the back of his throat at the tug. The sound vibrated pleasantly in Dipper’s cock and the man groaned again between the heavy breaths.

Bill started bobbing his head up and down in a slow rhythm that steadily grew faster and more heated. He was constantly observing Dipper’s reactions from under half lidded eyes. He reached out, sliding his palm up the human’s bare chest slowly, to rest his fingers at this beautifully exposed throat. He gave it a slight squeeze, feeling the adam’s apple move, under the thin layer of sensitive skin, in a stream of soundless words and pleas.

Dipper lifted his head and locked his gaze with Bill. Seeing the demon like that - flushed, with him in his mouth, moving his head up and down, staring right at him - was the most erotic sight he could recall, and the blond could tell by how his penis twitched on his tongue.

Bill made another low sound around Dipper’s cock and took him to the very hilt, pressing his nose into the hair on his stomach. The man threw his head back again, now moaning uncontrollably, and tightened his grip on the blonde strands of hair.

“ _Ah-_ Fuck! Bill!” He stuttered between erratic breaths. “I- Bill, I- _AH!_ ” The muscles of his stomach contracted violently, making him bow over, the power of the orgasm shaking his entire body. He involuntarily pressed Bill’s head further onto him and the demon winced and choked as his cock dug deep into his throat.

The blonde forced his head up, coughing hard. He looked up at his lover who was staring at him with big eyes, covering his mouth.

“I’m- I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” He cried out. Bill only swallowed what was left in his mouth and licked his lips, tasting a mix of sweetness and saltiness that Dipper’s cum was.

“Relax, Pine Tree. I’m fine.” He soothed with a hoarse voice and moved closer to the brunette. “Everything is fine…” His hand caressing gently the heated skin of his chest. He pressed their lips together in a deep, nearly brutal kiss, making Dipper taste himself on his tongue.

When they pulled apart, the human looked at his partner a bit abashed. “Bill, I- I thought that-” he paused, trying to arrange the thoughts in his head. “I wanted- I- Ugh…” He mussed his hair nervously and looked away.

“Yes, Pine Tree? What did you want?”

“I wanted… I wanted to cum with you inside of me...” He stuttered finally, blushing dark crimson.

Bill smiled at that widely. “Good. Because that’s what is going to happen.”

Dipper looked at him, surprise painted on his face. “But I-” He didn’t finish the sentence when one of Bill’s hands slid to the side of his buttcheek and squeezed lightly. Bill gave him a small peck on the lips and stood up from the bed.

The brunette eyed him uncertainly, but his expression changed when he saw the demon reaching for the button of his trousers and undoing it. He watched as he pulled down the zipper slowly and hooked his slender fingers under the hem of the black material. The garment slid down his legs easily, exposing a lot of nearly snow white skin and lightly shaped muscles. Dipper’s eyes slid down Bill’s, now completely naked, frame, taking it all in. He swallowed hard at the sight.

The demon kneeled at the foot end of the bed and crawled on all fours to the young man until he was over him, supporting himself with one arm. Dipper lifted himself on his elbows to meet him with a kiss and, while returning it eagerly, the demon moved the other’s leg to hook it around his waist. He laid his lover back down and tugged at his lip with his teeth.

Dipper wrapped his hands around Bill’s neck, pulling him closer, but broke away with a quiet gasp when he felt a slick with lube finger press into him. He winced and dug his fingers harder into the demon’s skin. It wasn’t painful but also definitely wasn’t pleasant, and yet, still arousing. When Bill started making small circular motions inside of him, stretching him slowly, his penis twitched approvingly.

Soon the second and third fingers joined the first one and Bill’s motions grew more deliberate. He started moving his digits in and out of his lover in a calm pace, making every thrust deeper. Dipper was now clinging to the demon, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, and making small noises at the back of his throat.

“You okay?” asked Bill in a low voice.

Dipper opened his mouth to speak but only a broken moan left his throat, when demon’s fingers slid particularly deep into him. He was suddenly grateful he’d come earlier, because if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be able to last through this.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Bill smiled lightly and pressed a wet kiss to his lover’s shoulder. “Hey, Dipper...” The brunette loosened his hold to look at the other with hazy eyes. “Dipper, I want you. I want you whole. I want everything that you are.” The demon pulled his fingers out of the brunette. “I want you now-” He pressed the tip of his member to the man’s entrance and bowed over to his ear. “- and I want you always.” With one swift motion he slid into his partner, making them both moan in unison.

It didn’t matter how well Bill prepared him, it still burnt a little. The warm fullness inside of him felt strange, but at the same time so pleasing, leaving Dipper with a want to move his hips forward instantly. He looked up at his partner’s face, lust painted all over it, eyes gazing with fiery intensity, mouth ajar, breathing deeply.

Dipper exhaled and moved his hips experimentally, biting down on his bottom lip. The demon took the hint and slowly slid out and back inside of the man beneath him, repeating the motion again and again with increasing speed, making every thrust deeper.

Dipper wrapped his both legs around Bill’s waist, his fingernails were digging into his back, leaving long red lines on the skin. The demon was hitting right into his prostate with every single thrust, making Dipper a mess of whimpers and moans. His brain was blanking out into pure pleasure, words were spilling out of his mouth, words he didn’t have any control of.

Bill pressed his forehead sheened with sweat into Dipper’s shoulder, moaning deeply and chanting something in a different language under his breath. But Dipper was way past hearing or being able to question anything. He was a mass of pulsing nerves and every single one of them belonged to Bill.

“Ah- _Fuck._ Dipper-” the demon groaned, voice low and husky. “I’m gonna- _ah-_ ” Dipper moved his hips further onto Bill, feeling the pleasure build up in his abdomen. He was so close as well. So close.

Bill bowed, pressing hard into him, with a loud cry. Dipper’s gasp turned into a moan when he felt his lover spill inside of him with hot liquid, filling him to the brim. That sensation was what pushed him over the edge and he arched, throwing his head back, his cum shooting on their stomachs. His muscles clenched around Bill, making the demon whine and curse.

Bill collapsed on Dipper in a tangle of sweaty bodies, both of them panting heavily. The human wrapped his arms around his partner, holding him close, enjoying his nerve endings tingling with pulses of pleasure.

A light bite on his collarbone stopped him from falling asleep. Bill lifted himself on his elbows and eyed Dipper from under half lidded eyes. “You’re amazing,” he murmured and joined their lips in a slow, sweet kiss. While doing so he pulled out of his lover at which the brunette winced.

Bill positioned himself more comfortably on the bed and pulled Dipper to him, then started to stroke his hair lightly.

“You feeling alright?” Dipper only hummed sleepily in response, scooting closer to the demon, which with a beckoning motion of his hand and a bit of magic covered them both with the duvet. “Good night, my love,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to the human’s forehead, already feeling he’s drifting away.

~*~

He was suspended in the air. He couldn’t feel anything. He couldn’t hear anything. Before his eyes he was only seeing darkness. Darkness and fast moving yellow and blue shapes. They were circling him faster and faster until they turned into a blur of fire.

He felt trapped.

He was trapped.

There was no escape.

_Only death…_

~*~

Bill woke up with a start and looked around in confusion, mussing up his already messy hair. On the bed beside him was lying a tattered, blue and white cap with a symbol of a pine tree on the front. The demon, rubbing his eyes, picked it up with slightly shaking hand and pressed it to his bare chest. He untangled himself from the duvet and sat up properly, legs hitting the cold wooden floor. He swallowed hard and started staring absently into space.

Why was his mind doing this to him? He couldn’t dream like normal humans so his brain was giving him memories as vivid as if they happened yesterday. He was okay with that, but why those memories? Why his subconsciousness had to torment him so? He felt sick. His chest was aching and his skin felt numb.

That day was very important for him. After having a very long talk with Shooting Star, he finally got a grasp on how to approach his feelings to her brother, he finally told him, he finally showed him. They had plotted the whole situation and it worked. It worked very well. But that was past. The only thing left now was that stupid hat he couldn’t part with.

He was a demon. How could he have grown so attached to a human to abandon who he was? How could he have been so blind? He should have seen that it was all going to crumble. He shouldn’t have gotten rid of his powers. He could have prevented it all from happening. But no. He have made a very bad choice and there was no escape now. He was here to stay. Alone.

Bill squeezed the thick material in his hands and got up rapidly. The expression on his face was sour and angry. He strode to the wardrobe and quickly threw some clothes on himself - black skinny jeans, grey t-shirt and an aggressively yellow dress shirt - he then stormed out of the empty Mystery Shack furiously. He didn’t even mind walking barefoot on the sharp needles of pine trees, he just walked wherever his feet took him.

They sky only started getting light grey with the dawn and everything in the forest smelled fresh and new. Birds were chirping happily in the branches, droplets of morning dew were falling on his head from above and wetting his feet, small animals were hiding in the bushes when he marched by, wind howled in the treetops. Everything kept going. Everything was normal as always. The existence of the world was not altered even a tiny bit.

But it was. For him.

His steps were slowly getting calmer and less erratic. He turned the cap he was carrying in his hands few times, staring at it. He traced the ripped places with his thumb, deep in thoughts. The colours were starting to fade from the material. If Pine Tree was here he would probably get himself a new one. But he wasn’t here. He left him. It all could have gone so good and so nice. Bill shouldn’t have been such a prick to Pine Tree. It was his fault he left.

_It was all my fault._

_If I only-_

_I should have-_

_Why did I-_

_Why?_

Bill closed his eyes, never stopping. The cool breeze was attacking his skin through the thin material of his clothes, making his skin cover with goosebumps. He listened to the shimmer of leaves above him, taking deep breaths.

_It was all my fault._

His foot got caught on a root and he tripped forward, nearly falling. He grabbed a nearby low-hanging branch, trying to regain his balance. He looked down and cursed under his breath, untangling his leg. His skin was scraped and slightly bleeding. He cursed again and winced at the sting. A growl of anger was building inside of his chest. Everything was against him. Even stupid trees.

He finally looked up, lips tight and brows furrowed, at the small clearing he ended up on. The trees around it were very thick but golden rays of sun were shining straight at the small glade, brightening it and bathing it in vivid coulous of late spring.

His anger subsided almost instantly, injured foot forgotten. The tenseness inside of his chest disappeared leaving space only for cold helplessness and emptiness. His shoulders sagged. He knew that place. He was coming there almost every day. He must’ve came here not even thinking about it.

He slowly approached the centre of the clearing where a small grey boulder laid, and sat in front of it in the damp, overgrown grass. He lifted on hand to touch the stone. It was cold and rough. In the middle of it was a blue streak of some sort of a crystal, shining in the morning sun.

Bill brushed his fingers on the letters that were carved into it.

“Hello, Pine Tree.” He paused looking at the unforgiving stillness of the stone. “I came to visit you again. I hope you’re happy wherever you are… Mabel sent me a letter, you know? She said she’s having a lot of fun in the New York with her boyfriend. She thinks he’ll propose soon. Isn’t that great? I don’t like the guy, though. He keeps picking at how I dress and doesn’t like gold, only silver and stainless steel. He’s stupid. Shooting Star will give him a nice school of life, I’m sure of it.” He chuckled weakly and a long moment of silence fell on the glade. “Hey… It’s been five years now, Pine Tree. I miss you… I miss you so much-” A muffled sob escaped Bill’s throat and his eyes started watering. “I’m sorry, Dipper. I’m so sorry. If I only haven’t been that selfish… It’s all my fault. I was too weak. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Dipper come back to me. I’m sorry. I need you. Come back. I need you. I love you. Come back to me. Come back…” Bill’s voice broke, tears were now streaming down his face, dripping on the gravestone and leaving darker spots on its surface. But the pleas were unheard.

The stone stayed dead silent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta - Caia. (one of few actually but I got kinda lost who was who.)
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr: http://veechaos.tumblr.com/


End file.
